1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat exchanger of multiflow type such as the one embodied in the form of a condenser.
2. Prior Art
The heat exchanger of the parallel flow type such as the one embodied in the form of a condenser conventionally comprises a plurality of flat tubes and corrugated fins stacked together one on another alternately, an inlet header pipe to which said flat tubes are connected at the one ends thereof and an outlet header pipe to which said flat tubes are connected at the other ends thereof. It is also well known to provide said respective header pipes therein with partitions so that a flow of refrigerant folded plural times in zigzag fashion (multiflow type) is established along a plurality of paths defined between the two header pipes at a heat exchanging efficiency higher than that as achieved by the usual heat exchanger of serpentine type, advantageously reducing the required quantity of refrigerant (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Disclosure Gazettes Nos. 1988-34466; and 1988-243688).
However, it has been, difficult even in such improved heat exchanger of multiflow type to improve the overall performance of the heat exchanger even when respective designing factors are separately preset because the flow resistance of cooling air and the heat radiation value, on one hand, and the passage resistance of refrigerant and the heat exchanging efficiency, on the other hand, are closely related to each other.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a condenser which enables the overall performance thereof to be improved.